From the Darkness
by vampirelucemon
Summary: Vamdemon was sent to the Dark Ocean by Imperialdramon, he learns to rebel, remembers his past and learns to...love?
1. Default Chapter

Eventually my writers block has gone *woo hoo* so to celebrate I've started my latest series of fics. Anyhow please review it and enjoy.  

From the Darkness…Chapter 1            

The Digidestined had finally defeated BelialVamdemon…or so they thought…in reality Vamdemon's spirit had escaped Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher and had been blown with the current of the wave from the blast to the Dark Ocean…BelialVamdemon was back to normal Vamdemon and without some of his power that he had held for such a long time. 

"All my best plans lay in ruin all because of those infidels the Digidestined," thought Vamdemon

"Ah Vamdemon so you've been sent here," came a dark deep voice.

"You have a knack of stating the obvious Demon," replied the Dark Vampire Lord.

He turned around and grinned.

"You were a fool Vamdemon to possess a Human body and then take what I wanted from Ken Ichijouji," he snarled.

"Ah but who make Ken be the way he was with the Dark Spores in the first place? I believe that was me…so therefore he was rightfully mine to take back," grinned Vamdemon.

Demon had no reply for this.

"Gatomon got your tongue?" taunted Vamdemon.

"It isn't wise to mouth off to someone higher rank than you or with more power," replied Demon with a threatening tone to his voice.

"I out smarted you and now your angry," answered Vamdemon coolly. "Now if you don't mind I need to find a place to stay in this Digigod forsaken place"

"I'll give you a place to stay here…in my dungeons…seize him," ordered Demon.

From out of the Darkness came Devimon, IceDevimon and NeoDevimon. They encircled him.

"Ok which one of you wants to be deleted first?" he questioned not knowing that half of his power wasn't there anymore.

IceDevimon moved forward and tried to grasp his cold fingers around the vampires arm.

"Crimson Lightning," called Vamdemon.

To his surprise only a small beam of red light came from his hand.

"What the…?"

IceDevimon latched on to his arm while NeoDevimon got the other arm forcing them behind his back.

"Let go of me," he spat trying to get free.

"It appears that your power isn't what it used to be… it's amusing really," taunted Demon. "Take him to the castle and let him have a cell for his room…we'll make him more at home tomorrow" 

Vamdemon got a shiver down his spine at those words. They reminded him of some of his words what he had said a few years ago and what happened after those words.

It was the time when Gatomon had been in his service she had successfully caught a bunch of Gazimon who had rebelled against him. "Take them to the cells…we'll make them more at home tomorrow" Tomorrow came and his version of making them more at home was to make them run a gauntlet of Digimon. 2 resident Digimon of the gauntlet were SkullMeramon the fiery Ultimate Digimon in the fire pit and Gesomon the Water Champion Digimon in his Water pit. Any other Mons were got on the day and thrown in to fight. That gauntlet run cost all the Gazimon their lives. 

Vamdemon blinked and then he narrowed his eyes at Demon and growled "I'll have my power back soon and when it is I'll take you and your cronies out"

Demon was taken back but replied with little emotion in his voice "Oh you will, will you? We'll see about that…once we've broken your spirit, we'll break everything that makes you, you and we'll turn you into our slave…and one more thing Vamdemon…your eyes never look at me with those eyes again."

He rose his hand a hit Vamdemon across the face. Vamdemon gasped more shocked than in pain. His face tingled no one had ever done that to him well not in a long time at any rate and it brought back another scene with Salamon. _"Everytime you look at me with those eyes I'll have to hurt you" Salamon's eyes were much like his own when he was a rookie…he thought of his own childhood as PicoDevimon. His eyes when he looked at another Digimon a female…his mistress…he could remember her face, but what he did remember was that she was summoned to the Dark Ocean where she never returned…her name…what was her name? He remembered everytime he looked at her with his eyes she punished him that's why he hated Salamon's eyes._

"That is your first lesson Vamdemon don't ever forget it"

He never would forget it…his memory was perfect when it came to revenge.

"Get him out of my sight"

The devil trio took him into Demon Castle. They went below ground level to a dark dungeon. This normally wouldn't bother Vamdemon but the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The thought of the female Digimon came to him again. His mistress if she hadn't been summoned would he be Vamdemon today? She'd have deleted me like I did to many of my own. 

"So we have the Vampire in our midst. That wasn't a smart thing to do getting under Demon's skin," snickered Devimon leading the quad.

Vamdemon didn't answer he was too deep in thought.

"You listening bat boy?" 

Oh shut up he thought in reply can't you see I don't want to talk to you?

"I bet he's now keeping his mouth shut since he's a little bit scared," taunted IceDevimon making his grip tighter.

Vamdemon winced at the cold grasp of IceDevimon. 

Idiots I'll have my revenge on you when my powers have grown again.

Taking him further down the dungeon it got pitch black Vamdemon couldn't even see Devimon in front of him.

"Demon should get some torches down here so we can see where we are going!" exclaimed NeoDevimon.

"Not too many to melt me," replied the Ice Devil.

"Now would we do that?" answered the other 2.

"Yes you would just to get rid of me since Lord Demon favours me to do all the important work," snapped IceDevimon.

"Touchy today aren't we?" grinned Devimon.

They're arguing, IceDevimon is Demon's favourite mon …I could use this to my advantage later.

They continued to walk down the corridors until they came to a room at the very end.

"This is your cell Vamdemon, you'll be sharing with a female Devil," said NeoDevimon.

"Oh lucky me can't even get any peace alone," he replied.

"Oh I'd say lucky you…it's the only cell that has 2 mon to be occupying it all the others have 3 or 4 mon in them…and she's pretty hot even though she did fail Lord Demon," answered IceDevimon

"Fail Lord Demon," muttered Devimon imitating his brother.

NeoDevimon bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Devimon unlocked the door and spoke to the Digimon inside.

"You have a room mate," he told her.

Vamdemon was thrown into the room. The 3 Devil Digimon locked the door and left.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to them when I have my power back!" he muttered.

He looked around and saw a small window at the far side of the room.

"A Vamdemon…" came a voice.

Vamdemon got up brushing his suit from the dust of the floor. 

"Yes I am a Vamdemon…where are you?"

"One moment"

She lit 3 candles on a table and stood in their light.

"YOU!" he exclaimed. "I know you"

"Well I don't know you except that you're a Vamdemon," she replied.

"Then let me remind you….about 10 years ago we met,"

"10 years ago I was leader of Server," she answered.

"Yes you were Lilithmon, but when you disappeared I started to take over,"

"I still don't remember you,"

"Well I have digivolved since then…does the name PicoDevimon mean anything to you?"

"PicoDevimon…I had a slave Digimon with that name,"

"And everytime he looked at you with his eyes…"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Look at my eyes,"

She did and gasped. "It's you…but how did you digivolved?"

"With a lot of hard grit and determination," he replied bitterly. "No thanks to you either but at least I have the consolation of knowing that I am at the same level as you now and that you aint going to push me around as you did when I was Pico"

"You always were rebellious," she replied "Why are you here anyhow?"

"ImperialDramon's fault," he answered. "He tried to destroy be and only succeeded sending my shadow to here…when I mouthed off to Demon he wasn't amused"

"Head strong and a fool is what you are," she told him. "I could have deleted you in an instant 10 years ago"

"Yeah you COULD have but you DIDN'T and that was your mistake," he laughed.

"Mistake I never make mistakes," she said huffily.

"Oh we all make mistakes your pride stops you admitting yours," he grinned.

"I suppose your all perfect then?" she snapped.

"In everyway, shape and form," he answered.

Vamdemon knew how perfect he was, even 3 strands of hair that would never go back no matter how hard he tried to make them. His blue suit gave him the looks of power and the mask an air of mystery. The cape enlarged his lanky figure. Everything about him spelt perfection.

Lilithmon sighed at the vampires attitude.

"You know if a few days you won't be laughing…not if I know Demon," she sighed.

"Huh? What you mean?"

"For someone so well educated and sophisticated you are dim, Demon will break your spirit and try to break you literally…he is stronger than any mon I've ever encountered," she answered.

"I'll beat him," replied Vamdemon.

She shook her head "You're pretty powerless at the moment aren't you?" 

"How do you???"

"I can tell you look very white rather than the blue that a vampire Digimon normally has," she replied. "I'd say you're only at ¼ of you full power"

"I hate to admit it but you are right," her told her. "I used a lot of energy the last few days, Why were you brought here anyway 10 years ago?"

"Because of my Demon heritage and of my power," she said. "First he stripped me of my powers for himself and then made me into one of his slaves"

"Just like what I did to Wizardmon," he answered with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Wizardmon?" she questioned.

"He was one of my servants when I took over as Vamdemon…it took me 2 years to get to Ultimate after you were summoned away, Wizardmon was one of my first servants as well as a Salamon, a PicoDevimon and a Phantomon, I had everything at my beck and call but Wizardmon and Salamon were too close they were plotting everyday," he told her. "So like mine did to you, her eyes pierced me I hated them and I was horrid to her beyond belief, Wizardmon was her best friend if not more I called him to my chambers one night and took his power so he wouldn't be a threat. He was a slave to me but still continued to see Salamon even where she had digivolved to Gatomon. No matter what I did to him he defied my at every chance."

"Sounds like someone else who I know," she replied.

"Hmm I'm wondering if that is why I hated him, because he reminded me of myself too much," answered the Vampire. "Maybe my life could have been different and I wouldn't have ended up here"

"Your past cannot be changed but the future can," said Lilithmon.

"Not until I am back at full strength, and then I have to beat Demon to get out of this place," he replied. "You've been here longer than me any ideas?"

She hesitated and then said "No I don't think of stuff like that it isn't my forte," 

"Then I guess I'm stuck here until I can see how this place works and figure flaws in it," he relied.

"Skating on thin ice with that especially since Demon is running the joint, This isn't like you working out how to escape from my domain it's a whole bigger ball game," she told him.

"You think I don't know that?" he questioned. "Besides I managed to escape your castle how many times? 6 was it? It's similar but without knowing any secret passages and such,"

"So you used secrets of my castle?" he asked.

He grinned in reply "I'd be telling my trade secrets if I told you how I did it"

"Well don't be noisy I'm going to sleep, oh and in case you are wondering the sun never comes out here,"

He watched her go over to a bed.

"Blow the candles out will you?"

He blew them out and walked to the left to his own bed. He removed his boots and cape and lay on the cold mattress. He used the cape as a cover and thought again.

"She seems to know a lot but I don't trust her she seems too much interested in what I had to say about my plans…she is probably working with Demon to find out more about me…I bet she did recognise me immediately as the Dark Ocean can look in on the Digital World but not the other way around."

He focused in on Lilithmon's mind.

"I wonder if he trusts me? I bet he doesn't know that I am working with Demon but why I have to use this cell instead of my normal comfy room, this had better be worth it at the end when I receive my reward" she thought.

"Lilithmon," he said.

"Hmm what?" she asked.

"The answer to that question is no I don't and I never will now that I know for sure you are working for him," he replied.

Lilithmon sighed. "Damn I forgot you can read thoughts," 

"Well you better tell your boss that I know of that plan to trick me into coughing up more plans and by the way I escaped your castle with help from the guards of the time there were no secret passages," he answered.

Lilithmon took a communicator from her pocket.

"He's figured it out already Lord Demon," she said.

"You failed me yet again Lilithmon…I'll send IceDevimon down to you and he'll bring you to me," he answered.

Lilithmon lit the candles back up and sat on the edge of her mattress.

"You mind some of us are trying to sleep?" asked Vamdemon.

"No I don't mind at all…" she answered. There was a long pause before she spoke again "Look I know what is to happen to me now and I want to say something to you."

"Nothing you've got to tell me will interest me," he replied.

"There is a secret passage behind the 3rd column on the way back up from here…Demon is going to execute me for my failing this time," she told him.

"Good for the passage," he answered. 

"And I'm sorry for everything Vamdemon please just say you forgive me before I go to my death!" she begged

Vamdemon rolled over and looked at her. She had her head in her hands and was crying.

"Forgiveness isn't normally in me…"

"As I thought it doesn't matter then," she answered. " Oh If you want to make sure I don't tell Demon about that passage you can mind link until I am executed," she told him.

"I may take you up on that offer," he replied.

The footsteps of IceDevimon were heard coming down the corridor.

Vamdemon laid there as IceDevimon unlocked and then opened the door.

"I assume that Demon has ordered my execution?"

"He has Lilithmon I am to take you outside now to the courtyard so that everyone can see how too many failures are dealt with," he replied. "By the way bat boy you can see from the window."

"Like I really care some of us are trying to sleep," he answered.

He took Lilithmon from the room and locked the door behind her. When he had gone Vamdemon linked to Lilithmon's mind and heard everything that was said.

"Did you get anything out of him?" asked IceDevimon.

"No he is way too smart for the trick that was tried," she replied.

"Well it was another failure too many for Lord Demon's liking and it caused your execution order to be signed," he told her.

He led her to the court outside. 

"Lilithmon," he thought. "I forgive you"

She gave a small smile "Thank you"

He broke off the link and looked out of the window. She turned her head to the window and saw him look out. Demon and his crew also saw him look out. 

"My dear Lilithmon how charmed we are to see you die today," sneered Devimon

"Shut the heck up!" she replied.

"Is that anyway to speak to your superiors?" asked IceDevimon.

"Not my superiors," she answered "And you Demon I hope you get hammered to hell!"

"Not a chance sister," came a voice.

"I wondered when you'd show your ugly mug LadyDevimon," replied Lilithmon.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the power in the Digital World," she answered.

"I have decided how you will die Lilithmon," Demon told her. "You will be deleted piece by piece with a spell of mine…nice and painful too" He nodded to IceDevimon who took her to a pole in the middle and secured her to it.

"Incantem Deletion"

A green light was emitted from Demon's eye pendent and went to the base of the pole. It slowly went up Lilithmon who showed no pain.

"This is supposed to be a painful death!" exclaimed Demon.

He looked over to the cell of Vamdemon and saw him concentrating on Lilithmon.

"He is blocking the pain with his mind," he snapped.

Lilithmon turned her head to Vamdemon.

"Disconnect it before you end up like this…there will be nobody to block for you," she told him. "It's my last order!"

"Sure?"

"Do it"

He broke off the link and immediately her face screwed up in pain. The beam continued up to her neck, to her mouth, eyes, then she was no more.

"That's her dealt with," said Demon. "Tomorrow we shall deal with him"

He pointed Vamdemon who looked very weary. He came away from the window collapsed onto the mattress and again pulled the cloak around himself. Another thought came to him of a similar way he put his slaves to death.

He was in his castle in a old room with a pit in the middle of it. In the middle of this pit were 5 poles which Digimon were tied to. Into the room 5 Digimon were brought in. A Lillymon, Woodmon, Palmon, Gazimon and Gizamon. All of them had terrified expressions on their faces.

"You will be put to death in the pit"

He signalled for them to be taken down into the pit and secured onto the poles. When the Bakemon had come back out he went to the edge of the pit and sat at the top. He took a can of liquid and emptied its contents into the pit. He did this with 10 cans then got up and took a flame torch from the waiting Bakemon. He juggled it between both hands. All 5 faces looking up all now very pale. With a casual grin he dropped the torch into the pit. It ignited the liquid rapidly. The screams of terror arose as the fire lapped around the pit. Woodmon was the first to go followed by Palmon and Lillymon. Gizamon tried to get free but with no effect. Gazimon was the last to go. When they were gone Vamdemon waved his hand over the pit and the flames blew out. 

"Why do I remember these scenes now?"

He got back up and went to the table and snuffed the candles out.

"Was it because it was so easy to do snuffing out their insignificant lives like the candle?"

There was no one to answer him. He was alone. He had never feared being alone or felt so empty but he felt it now. He lay on the mattress again and got comfy as possible before falling asleep. 

Vamdemon wasn't the one to normally have dreams, he considered them foolish, but tonight he did dream close to the end of his sleep. He saw the corridor outside of his cell. He saw himself move the 3rd column to the side but he noticed he wasn't alone. Lilithmon was there in front of him. They came to a fork in the passage and they went left. They came to a dead end. 

"Incantem Open," Lilithmon whispered

The end opened at the kitchen.

"You'll be shown what lies beyond the 2nd tonight Vamdemon…remember the words Incantem Open," she told him.

Vamdemon woke and sat up on the bed and looked up towards the window. It was going light. As Lilithmon told him last night there was no sun. The light was faint so it didn't bother Vamdemon too much. He blinked and shook his head.

"No way that can't have been her she died last night and I saw it myself," he thought. "Probably just a silly dream"

A voice from deep inside of him said "But you hardly ever dream…could it have been more"

"Ack trust myself to argue with myself I must be going mad already being here…but what if my inner is right…what if it is more than a dream…she said that I will see another place tonight"

He laid back down and fell back asleep for another couple of hours. He was wakened by voices coming down the corridor.

"What Lord Demon has planned for him today is excellent!" exclaimed IceDevimon. "He is going to make him suffer"

"You're obsessed IceDevimon you know that," replied Devimon. "Now shut up otherwise you'll wake everyone up and we won't be able to punish anyone who isn't awake."

Vamdemon knew he had to get up. He sat up slid his boots back on. He heard the crack of a whip a few cells away followed by a whimper.

"Get up now"

Vamdemon went to the window and looked out on the grey empty courtyard. He mind running wild again.

"I shall be accompanying you to wake the slaves today Bakemon,"

Himself and 2 Bakemon went down to the cells it was 6am the sun not risen yet. They were quiet as mice. The doors were unlocked quietly so the Digimon didn't awake. 

"Crimson Lightning"

The whip was struck across the Digimon. It called out in pain.

"Time to get to work now"

He struck the Digimon a second time. The mon got up quickly and slid past Vamdemon very fast.

Crimson Lightning was more potent than a whip a Bakemon carried. It left a painful mark which turned into a scar a few week later. Everymon in the castle had feared him. Very few were stupid enough to anger him. Wizardmon and Gatomon always tried his patience and even they were beginning to know how far they could go. All his plans were working smoothly. The Legend of the Digidestined hasn't yet come true. He ruled Server but let Etemon have the outer regions with a cocky PicoDevimon. How that Pico was so much like him but that Pico knew when to stop as he never did.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being unlocked. 

"Ah damn he's awake," said NeoDevimon disappointedly

Vamdemon was about to put his cape on when he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you putting that on," IceDevimon grinned.

"And why not?" asked Vamdemon.

"What Demon has planned for you is nothing short of brilliant," replied the Ice Devil.

Vamdemon put the cloak down on his bed.

"Follow us"

Vamdemon left the cell and walked down the corridor. On his way past the 3rd column he looked at it quickly before looking where he was going. Digimon were lined up at each side of the corridor watching the 4 figures go up. Vamdemon shot a quick look behind him to see the mon were filing behind walking up the corridor.

"They are so organised…like my mon were"

They went out into the courtyard the Digimon behind Vamdemon spread around the outside. There were 3 walls of Digimon in each direction blocking all the ways out. The 3 Devil Mon took him to the middle of the yard where there was a circle painted on the ground. Demon appeared on the level above on a balcony. 

"Good morning slaves," he called.

In perfect unison they replied "Lord Demon Master of Darkness"

"As you can see we have a new recruit in out midst, a vampire Digimon Vamdemon"

Vamdemon could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on him and he shuddered.

"Since he is an Ultimate we must give him a warm welcome"

Vamdemon sensed a double meaning to that sentence too just like he had yesterday.

"SkullMeramon," called Demon.

The Firey Ultimate Digimon came from the crowds and into the centre.

"Yes Lord Demon," he said.

"You shall fight our new recruit and teach him the way things work here," he replied.

IceDevimon, Devimon and NeoDevimon grinned evilly.

"I hope this will be good," whispered NeoDevimon.

SkullMeramon wrapped his chain around his arm and ignited it.

"Just what I don't need a fight with this hot head,"

"Metal Fire Ball"

A streak of fire headed straight at Vamdemon. He dived out of the way quickly just moving in time.

"See how the rat runs" mused Demon.

"Crimson Lightning"

Vamdemon's Lightning came and wrapped around SkullMeramon's legs.

"My power seems to be returning to me, my Lighting is stronger than yesterday but do I have enough to stop being on the barbeque?"

SkullMeramon growled in frustration at not being able to remove the Lightning.

"Grisly Wing"

A few bats left Vamdemon to attack SkullMeramon.

"Not enough power to have a full wave of bats yet"

Demon watched intently scanning every move.

"Metal Fire Chain"

SkullMeramon whipped his fire chain around and caught Vamdemon across the chest making him go flying backwards.

"Damn that hurt"

He got back up slowly and grasped his side. 

"That hurt Vamdemon?" called Demon.

"No just a mild irritation"

"Crimson Lighting"

He sent a bolt directly at the still leg bound SkullMeramon. It hit him directly in the heart and deleted him. Vamde looked in shock…

"I never wanted to delete him…"

Lord Demon jumped down from the balcony and walked over to Vamdemon.

"Seize him"

The Devil trio surrounded him and held him tight.

"Deleting one of my hench mon wasn't a clever move Vampire"

"You'd have had him delete me in an instant"

"True I could have…but I want you to stay alive and have life as a living nightmare…take him to the gauntlet and get this lot to work"

NeoDevimon and Devimon took Vamdemon down to a long room with different obstacles in the way.

"This is our gauntlet you have to get through this without being deleted"

Vamde remembered the scene of the Gazimon again and shuddered. This gauntlet looked easier than his but still looked difficult.

IceDevimon and Demon came to the room after setting all the other mon to work.

"In front of you is my work…I have seen your gauntlet and I thought I'd spice mine up with sharp objects and obstacles…this is a recent update and you get to have the first run on it"

Vamdemon looked straight ahead and focused on the end. Running forward he jumped over the first obstacle. Seeing an arrow coming straight at him he ducked and went under a steel frame. He had to breath in while doing this because of spikes coming up from the floor below. He got up and jumped another bar he glanced quickly behind him and saw a fireball coming. He didn't have time to move out of its way and it hit him in the back. He grimaced and stared at Demon who had his finger pointing forward which had a whisp of smoke coming from it. "Damn him all the way to DigiHell" He carried on determined to show Demon what he could do and that he could get through anything sent at him. Vamdemon came to a pit of water. He took a deep breath and dived in struggling to swim as he had never really needed to before. He felt something wrap around his back leg.

"You aren't going any further mate"

"MarineDevimon," gasped Vamdemon before being dragged under the water. "Can't breathe"

He started to black out but continued to struggle for his life. He broke free and kicked to the surface. Air rushed into his lungs as he surfaced. Not having the time to think he continued and got out of the water at the far end.

"I must say I'm impressed," Demon told the Demon trio. "I never expected him to get as far as he has"

Vamdemon was soaked and his clothes sticking to his skin. He sluggishly climbed over a wall and collapsed on the other side as he finished.

Demon walked around the outside to Vamdemon.

"Impressive," he smirked as he surveyed the exhausted Mon. "Take him to dry off and then take him to the dining room where he shall eat and drink his fill."

Vamdemon was dragged to his feet and took to a room with an open fire.

"Get yourself dry and there is a change of clothes," ordered IceDevimon.

The Demon trio left him alone in the room and locked the door. Vamdemon looked around at the room. It looked stunning much like Lilithmon's room was back when he was younger. 

"Why have they given me new clothes and letting me get dry…I wonder if Demon is wanting me on his team and that everything I do is a test to see what my potential is"

Vamdemon went and dried and changed into his new suit. It was less glamorous than his old blue one. It was black with blue edging. He put his gloves near the fire to dry out. He put on the new pair of boots. These were black with silver fastenings like his old pair. When his gloves were dry he put them back on and sat down in a chair near the fire. He again started to think about his past.

He was sat in a luxurious room in front of a fire he had a glass of wine in his hand and was talking to a Bakemon.

"Bakemon you know the last few days have been very unproductive in new enrolment of recruits…I want you to go out and find some potential recruits and then to report back to their locations I shall encourage them to join me"

"As you wish sir…oh and sir a Bakemon digivolved today…the one who had the markings of a warrior"

"Hmm…and what did he digivolved to?"

"Phantomon sir"

"Have him come down here when you are leaving"

"Sir"

The Bakemon left the room leaving him alone. Taking a sip of his wine he got up and went to the mirror hung up on the side wall. He put the glass on the side of the table and looked into the mirror. 

"Everything is going so well for me now…2 years ago I was a PicoDevimon…a worthless rookie and a slave and now I am an Ultimate…all powerful ruler of Server"

There was a knock on the door. Turing back from the mirror picking the wine up and sitting back down in the chair.

"Enter"

The door opened and into the room floated Phantomon.

"My Lord Vamdemon you sent for me sir"

"Yes I did…you digivolved today"

"Yes sir"

Getting up from the chair he turned towards Phantomon.

"Then I congratulate you…I know you've done a lot of work to become an Ultimate Digimon in the last few months…I offer you a drink to celebrate…you shall benefit from your digivolution as shall I"

"Thank you sir"

Taking a glass of wine.

"To your health Master"

"And to yours Phantomon"

They both drank the wine.

"Now for your new orders Phantomon, I wish you to lead the Bakemon it saves me having to do it I trust you have the competence to do so"

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

"You may go"

Saluting Phantomon left the room to go about his new duties.

Vamdemon came back from his thoughts.

"Remembering so many things that seem so insignificant but now they make me realise how fortunate I was to have supporters like him he stuck by me through thick and thin"

He heard the door unlock and open again.

"You are to come with me," said IceDevimon.

Vamdemon went with IceDevimon.

"Why had Demon changed his mind about me?" he asked.

"Don't know I've worked for him for many years and I still don't know how he works" replied IceDevimon. "Why you want to know?"

"Well the fact that he was being a complete retard to me and now he's giving me new clothes to replace the wet ones and if I heard correctly earlier I am to go to the dining room to have my fill," answered Vamdemon.

"You did here right and I can only give you my theory, when I came here after being banished from the Digital World and I was made to run a gauntlet and I passed like you did and I became a good servant to Lord Demon and I now lead the servants."

"Could that be his plan for me to make me into one…he must be crazy if he thinks I'll accept that!"

"It could be his will to make you into a servant you have plenty of potential and being an Ultimate you could grow through the ranks very quickly but as long as you don't get my job I don't really care but that is only a theory as I said"

"Tell me one more thing IceDevimon…how come you and the others don't get on?"

"Because they're jealous that I am the favourite of Lord Demon…and that I am of a higher rank than them," he replied.

"I see"

IceDevimon took him to the dining room. The table was laid out with a variety of dishes each looking delicious. Sat at the end of the table was Demon.

"So glad you could make it Vamdemon I take it you are refreshed after you workout?"

"Did I have a choice?"

"No but many have been known to avoid an audience with me by taking their own lives and I appreciate you not choosing that option, please take a seat"

Vamdemon took a seat near the centre of the table.

"Will you be joining us IceDevimon?" asked Demon "The others are working"

"If I may"

"You may I trust you have no objections Vamdemon?"

"Not up to me is it?" he replied

"True you are learning already I see"

"I take it what I've been doing is a test of character and to see what I can do?"

"Yes it is I am about to make you a most generous proposition"

"And that would be"

"Please eat first and we will discuss later"

Cautiously Vamde went to pick a piece of Mexican chicken up. He slowly took a bite out of it chewed and swallowed.

"Good?"

"Yes it is but there is a small problem"

"And that would be?"

"I need blood to fully sustain myself"

"I see…DEVIMON," he called.

The mon entered the room.

"Fetch some blood"

Devimon left the room and soon came back with a jug of blood. Vamdemon drank some of it and felt a lot better than he had been. Devimon left the room and went back to his duties muttering something about how he was going to kill Vamdemon and IceDevimon. Vamdemon was able to latch on to this and grinned.

"Now Vamdemon for that proposition…I take it you enjoyed your meal and the room you were in?"

"Yes I did"

"Now would you like to keep that room and eat and drink like this each day?"

"I would…"

"Good well my proposition is that if you agree to work for me here in the Dark Ocean then I shall make sure that you get what you require"

"What would I be doing and why the sudden change since you threatened to make my left a living hell?"

"Well you would be doing different tasks it will just depend on what each day brings and for my change of mind I saw that during your fight and gauntlet run that you'd be a valuable agent to me," replied Demon. "Well what is your answer?"

"I need to think it over before making any decisions," replied Vamdemon.

"Very well…you can spend the rest of your day in the room you were in earlier…did you leave anything in the other cell?"

"Yes my cape"

"It will be sent to you…I must go now as I have other things to attend to when you are done here IceDevimon will escort you back to your room"

Demon got up and left the room.

"I'm done here"

IceDevimon took Vamdemon back down to the room as he was about to close the door and lock it Vamdemon spoke to him.

"By the way watch your back from Devimon…I was able to latch onto one of his thoughts"

"I believe I got it wrong about you…you're half decent"

"Say that again and I'll kill you myself to save Devimon the job!"

IceDevimon closed and locked the door and went off down the hallway. He soon returned with the cloak and gave Vamdemon it back.

"I suppose I could use the proposition to my own advantage…find out other secrets as well as how I can get out of this world and back to the Digital World"

Time passed and he heard the other servants being brought back inside. He looked outside of his cell and saw some of the mon looking very exhausted. 

"What do they do all day?" he thought… "And what can I do to help them?"

He shook his head.

"Wake up why should you help them…watch out for yourself first!"

"But I can't they need my help…I've been evil enough in my lifetime and it's time I need to change…as Lilithmon said to me the past cannot be changed by my future can…I'll pretend to be loyal to Demon but start to work my way around his systems so I can and all these mon can escape back to the Digital World, my mind is set on this now"

He saw Devimon and NeoDevimon come down the corridors with a pot of something. They stopped at each cell and he saw them put the contents into small bowls that the mon held out. The passed Vamdemon's room and went further down. Vamdemon went and sat down and relaxed a while. His relaxation didn't last long before his door was opened and into the room came the Devil 4 and Demon.

"Have you made your decision yet Vamdemon?" asked Demon

"Indeed I have," he replied.

"And?"

"The answer to your question is yes Lord Demon," answered Vamdemon.

With a big grin and a nod of his head he answered "Good I'm glad you decided to see the benefits…now if you wish to eat you know where the dining room is…you will be starting work tomorrow morning with IceDevimon he will show you the ropes"

Demon turned around and left LadyDevimon, Devimon and NeoDevimon followed him. IceDevimon turned before he went and threw a key to Vamdemon.

"That is the key to your door so no-one walks in on you when you are sleeping…oh and thanks again…I've heard NeoDevimon and Devimon talking myself not long ago"

"Hmm thanks for the key…I don't feel hungry yet I can wait for more food I have other stuff to do"

"Ok I'll leave you to it"

Vamdemon closed the door and sat back in the chair again.

"So much I have to learn and do here...but I know I can do it…I have to do it for all the evil things I've done in the past…I have to atone for what I did"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. From the Darkness 002

From the Darkness…Chapter 2

Vamdemon continued to sit in his chair for a lot longer than he expected thinking about his past.

_He was in his castle. Gatomon and BlackGatomon had been summoned to his room. When they entered he turned to them his eyes blazing._

_"You failed in your tasks yet again"_

_"We are sorry my lord we didn't have the…"_

_"I will hear no excuses it was an easy task to take the city of tiarond"_

_"Tiarond isn't an easy place to take we didn't have enough forces to take her"_

_"Silence BlackGatomon unless you want to face my wrath…now we can't let you both of without punishment for you dreadful performance can we?"_

_They both held their tongues wisely not responding yes we can._

_"Now what are we going to do with you? Keeping you both together may cause similar problems…"_

_He turned and looked into his com system and after a discussion with a Digimon he turned back._

_"BlackGatomon I'm having you transferred elsewhere"_

_"Transferred where?"_

_"Piedmon's Castle"_

_"You can't send me there…that's practically giving me a death sentence!"_

_"Then that is your fault for failing…now Gatomon…your punishment is Crimson Lightning"_

_Gatomon closed her eyes and sighed._

_"I have arranged for transport for you BlackGatomon it shall be here soon"_

_Vamdemon sighed himself knowing what happened next. BlackGatomon was taken off to Piedmon her fate practically sealed. He then whipped Gatomon mercilessly until she was a bloody mess. He also remembered Wizardmon help healing her later that night. He hated Wizardmon with a passion for his kindness, his attitude, just because he existed. Now he was somewhere in the DigiLimbo._

He yawned and looked at the time. It was getting late. 

"I better get some sleep…and if I am going to know more then I guess it's where I'm going to find my answers if Lilithmon is right"

He went and locked the door and closed the curtains across the bars so he could have some privacy. He took his boots off and his outer garments. He climbed into bed. Pulling the sheets over him he fell asleep. He slept for quite a while before he met with Lilithimon again.

"Welcome back again Vamdemon"

"Lilithimon…before we start tonight I want to ask you something"

"How am I here…why am I helping you…why you are having these dreams ect?"

"Yeah that's what I want to know"

"Well I am here to finish unsettled business, I'm helping you cause it helps me finish my business and why you are having these dream and such…you want a clean conscience and what I happening around you is helping you towards that"

"Thanks"

Lilithimon took Vamdemon back to the column and she opened it. When they came to the cross road they went straight down to the 2nd exit. 

"Incantem open"

The passage opened to a black room after staring into the darkness for a few moments Vamde saw chairs a bed, hundreds of books and pieces of parchment. They both stepped out into it.

"This is Lord Demon's room be very careful of this place I know that Demon is getting you into his crew and he's given you my old room. When you work with IceDevimon tomorrow…"

"You know about that too?"

"It is interesting what I know…your plans to help the other prisoners get out too will have to be executed well"

"So much for me keeping things to myself but go on finish"

"When you work with IceDevimon tomorrow get to know some of the prisoners and the normal ring leaders of trouble…bribe them in you have to but you shouldn't need to"

"I had intended to do that"

"One more thing before I leave you again…in my…sorry I mean your room behind the book case will lead you to the armoury" 

A wide grin came to Vamdemon's face.

"Very nice of you to tell me that I will put that to good use at some point"

"Thought you would…tomorrow night I'll show you the last passage which goes to some place very interesting"

"Bleh why not show me now?"

"Patience dear boy patience"

"Neh…ok oh is the other passage in my room that the same open spell?"

"Yes"

With that Lilithimon left again. Vamdemon awoke it was still dark outside. He got out of bed and went to the on-suite bathroom. On returning out he looked at the bookcase with that glint in his eyes that says you really shouldn't but going to anyway.

"I'll visit it in a few days after I've seen the last room."

He went and got a drink from a jug on the table before going back to bed.

He was got up next morning by a knock on the door.

"Vamdemon you awake?" said IceDevimon.

"Yeah I'll be with you in a min"

Vamdemon quickly washed and dressed. He opened the door curtains and unlocked the door.

"Just finishing getting ready"

"Time to wake everyone up"

"Ok"

They started at the bottom end of the corridor. IceDevimon saw most Digimon were already awake.

"I assume you know the drill for waking up those not already awake?"

"Yeah it's the same way I used to have my lot awakened…brings back too many nasty memories too"

"Ah so you've got a conscience already?"

"Hmm"

"At least I'm not alone then…I only do the job because I have to protect myself from deletion"

"I thought you were really loyal to Lord Demon"

"Sort of…Lord Demon trusts me to do my job that's why I'm his favourite"

"You have wavering beliefs then? Just as I do"

"Yeah but don't tell Lord Demon otherwise I'd be for the high jump"

"No problem…same here bout me?"

"Ok"

"We need to wake the others up"

They went down the corridor waking up by only talking to them. Vamdemon knew for sure that he had started the chain effect in the castle with his own change of heart. He knew he could now fully trust IceDevimon now since they both had a secret of each other.

They took all the slaves to the courtyard where they were then met by Demon, Devimon, NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon

"I trust you had a good night Vamdemon"

"I did Lord Demon yes"

"Good…how did you find this mornings first task?"

"I found it fine they were all awake unfortunately"

"Ah they are learning to get each other awake around dawn"

"It appears that way"

"No matter…Slaves your work duties for today will be decided by my underlings. Vamdemon has done the sensible thing and joined us he is working with IceDevimon the only one of you bunch I can trust implicitly"

The 3 other devils shot a look of hatred to IceDevimon who noticed it and decided to say something.

"Why the funny look Devimon?"

Demon looked around the Devil trio and raised an eyebrow. "He asked you a question Devimon you going to answer him?"  
"You make the rest of us look worthless," he answered. "Basically I'm sick to death of you"

"Well you are worthless as Lord Demon just said he doesn't trust you enough I think you're jealous"

Devimon had no reply.

"Gatomon got your tongue?"

"There is one way to settle this…a fight"

"I was hoping you'd say that," answered IceDevimon.

"You sure you wanna do this," whispered Vamdemon.

"Yeah from what you told him yesterday it's better that it gets sorted now," he replied.

"Well don't get yourself deleted then…I'll scan his mind the best I can and try to give you some info what he's gonna do before the fight starts"

Vamdemon focused on Devimon then passed some of what he picked up from Devimon's mind to IceDevimon. "First he's going to lunge then he'll use Evil Wing…counter it with your ice attacks"

The fight began as Vamdemon had said it would. IceDevimon soon came out on top of the fight beating Devimon into submission. Vamdemon continued to send Devimon's strategy to IceDevimon until the last blow.

"Next blow would delete you Devimon enough!" called Demon.

IceDevimon stood triumphant over Devimon.

"Devimon you know the price of failure you are dismissed from my army Evil Inferno"

Devimon was taken away from the Dark Ocean in one blow.

"Let his fate be a warning of what will happen if anything like this happens again…IceDevimon, Vamdemon you will supervise the power room, LadyDevimon you will be on dungeon duty, NeoDevimon you're in the quarry take which ever slaves you want with you."

IceDevimon took a group aside from the others with Vamdemon. The other 3 split the slaves up into group and took them away.

"Finally" said one of the slaves. "You rocked IceDevimon"

"Cat shut up you know the score already…now you lot we have Vamdemon with us today…Vamdemon you see that these are the ones that cause most of the problems around here…thought you'd want to meet them"

A grin came to Vamdemon's face.

"Indeed…which one is the ring leader?"

"That would be Cat here…little madam she is…nobody knows her type or true name"

"Only I know it…and I know what I'll become as well," she replied.

"Right then I'll have a chat with you later but we better get you all to work"

They were taken to a room with a wheel with bars coming from it. 3 Digimon were taken to each bar getting ready to push.

"This is our power room…the power from each day is stored in a dome elsewhere in the castle" IceDevimon told Vamdemon. "So if under attack Demon is ready"

"But I bet he hasn't thought of inside stuff though!"

IceDevimon grinned in reply "nope he hasn't"

"Excellent…where about it is?"  
"Even I don't know that I just know it exists from what Demon told me"

"Bleh…we'll need to find it and soon"

"Plotting are we?" questioned Cat.

"She misses nothing," said IceDevimon. "All you need to know Cat is that things are going to change but Demon must not find out do you understand me?"

"So that mean I can help and kick ass?"

"Would you?" asked Vamdemon.

"You bet I will for what Demon has done to my friends everyone in this room is a friendly face that will help. There are some slaves you want to be wary of…the ones that went with NeoDevimon are his favourites…LadyDevimon's mob will help us if asked we just need to get organised."

"I'll explain everything to you soon enough then Cat just spread the word discreetly to your fellows who will help but keep it from anyone who will hinder us"

"No problem..."

"One more thing better call me boss when with the others"

"Sure thing boss"

"Come on lets get this place into gear before all our hides are on the line"

The generator was started up by the servants.

"So IceDevimon what we do all day?"

"Supervise until Lunch then a Bakemon comes while we eat then we return and supervise some more"

"And the mon here?"

"They work all day with small breaks for water in between"

Vamdemon shuddered as he had a sudden thought how things used to be back in the Digital World

_"Work you losers you owe me big time for your failures!"_

_There were slaves in a quarry digging so the castle could be made bigger._

_"I said work!"_

_Vamdemon was overseeing for once he had his whip ready and struck the Harpymon that were working. One of the younger ones collapsed exhausted from all the work he had being doing._

_"Get up!" he exclaimed._

_"Master he is exhausted," said one of them quietly. "Please let him rest"_

_Vamdemon glared at the Harpymon who had dared to speak to him. _

_"You dare to speak to me like that" he whispered his voice full of venom as he spoke._

_"I am only defending the young one sir" she replied warily._

_"Silence…you will never speak like that to me again" he growled. "Nightmare Claw"_

_The attack hit her with his attack. Her colour drained, her body began to go lifeless._

_Her body became limp and her breathing ceased. _

_"Please wake up" he cried nudging her._

_"She is dead now get back to work" he replied._

_He had two Bakemon remove her body and take it to the hell pit to be destroyed later. _

_"None of you are to stop working!"_

"How cold and callous I was…no mercy for anyone or anything"

He came back to his senses and watched them work. Every half an hour he gave them water. Lunch came and went. Vamde made sure the slaves had a few leftovers he had sneaked out with him. He was determined to keep on his new path. When the end of the day came he took the slaves back to their cells. IceDevimon came with the same pot he had seen the night before. Inside of it was a thin watery soup with few ingredients.

"They're expected to survive on this?" he asked

"Yeah one lot of this stuff a day…sometimes Demon runs competitions which the prize is extra food." IceDevimon told Vamde. "Cat wins many competitions here she is a skilled fighter."

"She is going to be invaluable to the plan if it is to succeed…I need not to be disturbed tonight it is very important" replied Vamde.

"I'll keep everyone away from your room then I take it that you will be planning?"

"Yeah and wanting to check a little something out" 

"Okies you going to the dining hall next?"

"Yeah I better eat and intake on my blood supplies otherwise I won't make it tonight…there has to be something that can control my intake of blood and make it so I don't have to when I leave this place,"

"Again you need to see Cat"

After the slaves had been fed they both went to the dining room and sat. Demon and the others were already there.

"Good day?" asked Demon.

"Relatively so Lord Demon" answered IceDevimon.

"And your first day Vamdemon?"

"It went ok getting to know how things work here sir"

"Good no problems?"

"No all went well"

"Funny some of the slaves in that block are normally problem Digimon…have they finally settledown IceDevimon?"

"Yes sir Vamdemon told them he wouldn't tolerate any of them messing about and the first one to do so would be deleted…they didn't dare call his bluff"

"I must admit I am impressed that you were able to handle some of the worst behaved mon"

"My past history on how to deal with failure helps"

"Indeed"

Vamdemon ate and drank his fill then went off to his room where he collapsed in the chair.

"I hate it here!" he exclaimed. 

As always when he sat in that chair more memories came to him this time of food.

On the table before him was a delicious banquet of rare delicacies and rich wines. In his dungeons many of the slaves were starving some very close to death from starvation. Starvation was one of the ways he killed digimon…a slow death. He had the slaves fed scraps what were left from his table at the end of the meal, only the strongest digimon who could get to the scraps survived.

_"Weak Digimon are no use to me Phantomon…it weedles them out the others are not worth bothering about."_

_Phantomon agreed with his master just to keep on his good side even though Phantomon doubted that Vamdemon had one. However Vamdemon knew Phantomon would never betray him. _

"Hmm the first path leads to the kitchen I should be able to smuggle some food out to the slaves…but first I need to see Cat"

He left his room and went to the cell Cat and her few friends were in. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"Cat you know what is going to be happening soon…I need you to gather the best fighters together so when the time comes we can attack quickly and efficiently"

"Ok and um Boss please don't hurt me for this but we're needing food very badly…can you help?"

"I'll do what I can for you all…when I get to work with you again I'll talk to you in more details. I know a few things about this place now so I'll share those with you…I have to go Cat…I'll try and get back with food soon…goodbye," said Vamdemon.

"Sir," whispered one of the group.

"Yes"

"Will we be able to help too?"

Vamdemon smiled "yes if you want to"

"They will help you Vamdemon"

"Cat!" exclaimed one. "Even you normally have some manners"

"It's ok only call me Boss or Sir in the presence of Demon and the rest of his Crew…oh IceDevimon will be helping too Cat explain to them when I have gone ok?"

"Sure thing"

Vamdemon left the room and locked the door and went back to his own room. 

"Hmm…since IceDevimon agreed to keep them away this evening…"

He left his room again and went to the pillar.

"Incantem Open"

The pillar moved and he hurried through having it shut behind him. He wanted to go down the third path but stopped himself from doing so. He went down the first path that he had travelled. He had the end open and came out into the Kitchen. He stole some food and then slipped back up through the tunnel. He hurried to Cat's room and gave them the food.

"There you go…try and save some for tomorrow I'll get more tomorrow for the rest of the slaves"

"Thank You, we owe you"

"Repay me later by helping beating Demon! And remember not a word to anyone about the food"

Vamdemon left the room again and went to his own. He was tired but had a lot to still do. 

"I should start those plans for the fight…"

He went to the bookshelf and took some parchment from it. He sat down at the table and began to write. It was passed Midnight when he decided to stop. 

"Wow I've impressed myself with these…all I need now is a map…I wonder if Lord Demon has one in his room…IceDevimon may know…ah screw this for the night I'm gonna sleep otherwise I'll never get up in the morning"

He removed his outer garments again. He locked the door and blew out the candles. He drifted off into sleep. Like the previous 2 nights he met with Lilithmon.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Plotting," he replied. "Plus using the secret passage for the slaves"

"Ah already? Making things move quickly aint you?"

"Yes I am the sooner I am out of the Dark Ocean the better"

"Understandable…right 3rd corridor tonight…this will be the best room yet!"

"You know what's there don't you?"

"Yep and when you've seen it, it will come in handy"

They went down the passageway and opened the end. Vamdemon let out a gasp as he saw it…

"Is this…?"

"Yep the Power Room…where it is all stored"

"Sweet…this makes things a lot easier now that I know where his power supply is kept"

"You made use of the Armoury yet?"

"No…that's on tomorrow nights agenda" he replied. "When I've finished the plan it'll be put into action"

"Good…oh and by the way I must say you are looking a lot healthier now that must mean your power is returning to you"

"I believe my vampire genes helped heal me quickly like it would a normal Earth Vampire"

"Possible…but I give you another word of advice when you fight Demon watch out for his eye pendent it will attack for him get rid of that and he's practically powerless"

"Thank you Lilithmon…you've done a lot for me if there is a way I can return the favour name it"

"If you can find a way to download my data back to the world from Limbo please do it"

"I will try my best…thank you"

"Goodbye Vamdemon and good luck"

With that she vanished.

Vamdemon awoke just before dawn. He washed and dressed. He unlocked his door and then went and lit the fire. He sat in his normal chair and yawned. 

"I wonder what happened to BlackGatomon. I never did see her again after I sent her away to Piedmon."

He then had a sudden thought… "BlackGatomon digivolves Witchmon and then to LadyDevimon! Could this LadyDevimon be the same one?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Vamdemon you up yet?" it was the voice of LadyDevimon.

"Yes come in a min"

The door opened and the Devil woman entered.

"What is it?"

"I have something I must ask you…when you were a BlackGatomon did you have a master?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Did you or did you not?"

"I did…it was Piedmon one of the Dark Masters…before that I had a different master. I was separated from my only friend a White Gatomon…my master thought I was unworthy of him"

"And that was a Vamdemon correct?"

"Yes…and it was you so don't mention it again!"

"You know?"

"Yeah I suspected it when you entered here…to get to Earth and rule both worlds was your goal Demon told me that the Digidestined had defeated you just after they sent him back to the Dark Ocean"

"When I was inside of Oikawa…I witnessed that"

"Anyhow Lord Demon wishes for you to join him and IceDevimon in his personal quarters"

"Where are they I've never been to them" he lied

"I've been instructed to take you there then I am to get the rabble up and ready for work"

"Right"

"Oh and if you think you're going to boss me around here…"she said. "You are very much mistaken…I am in deep with Lord Demon and I have the power to make your life miserable here!"

"You don't bother me Lady Devimon, now shall we get going?"

She huffed and then took him to Lord Demon's personal room. 

"Lord Demon sir Vamdemon is here now"

"Very well leave us Lady Devimon and wake the slaves, assemble them in the courtyard"

"Yes m'lord"

She closed the door.

"Take a seat Vamdemon with us"

Vamdemon saw IceDevimon was already sat. He went to a chair and sat down. 

"Now I have called you both here this morning for a quick meeting…I have decided that you both shall continue to work together, there were only problems arising at Lady Devimon's and NeoDevimon's teams, I trust you have no objections"

"No sir" they both replied.

"Good, that will be all, join the others in the courtyard I shall join you myself shortly"

The two left and walked down the corridor to the courtyard.

"IceDevimon I know where the energy room is" Vamdemon told him

"How you find out?" he answered

"Just say I got lucky…"

"Ok, did you get to speak with Cat last night?" 

"Yes she's going to see to getting our forces together"

"Good all is set in motion"

"Do you know what you are going to do IceDevimon once Demon is gone?"

"I'd like to make the Dark Ocean a safe haven for those who wish to stay and dispel the dark forces here…you?"

"I'm wishing to go back to the Digital World so I can help rebuild it, since I caused it to become a mess…and I'd like to figure a program how to bring Digimon back from limbo" 

"You are thinking of Lilithmon?"

"Yes…she has been the one helping me from Limbo…she showed me a few secret passages and before you say I've been dreaming I haven't…I went to it last night and all was fine"

"Lilithmon has visited you too?"

"You mean she has visited us both?"

"Yea…3rd pillar from the end of the dungeons"

"Yep…Incantem Open"

"Right I wasn't shown the passages though"

"The left one is the kitchen, the middle one Demon's quarters and the last is the power supply storage room…now all I have to do is finish my plans off for the attack and then we can put them in action"

"That works for me!" exclaimed IceDevimon.

They turned the last corner and went out into the courtyard where everyone was already assembled. They took their places and waited until Demon arrived.

"Same as yesterday…I am not to be disturbed today I have a lot to do…including invasion plans"

There was a small rumble of noise around the yard.

"Silence…anybody who acts up today will be executed immediately that is all"

He left his balcony and went back to his room. Silently Vamdemon and IceDevimon took their slaves to the power room. 

"Invasion Plans?" questioned Cat.

"Don't ask us we don't know" replied IceDevimon. "That is the first I've heard of it..."

"That means we're going to have to work quicker on getting him down," said Vamdemon. "How's things going Cat?"

"The word has been spread to those who can be trusted…everyone else is in the dark"

"Good…I wish to speak with you again tonight I will get permission from Lord Demon to do this since I need to take you to a room with a computer I have been informed you can use one efficiently"

"Yes I can write computer programs…good then start thinking of one that can re-download a digimon…okies everyone start working"

The morning seemed to go quickly. Vamdemon and IceDevimon were taken over by a Bakemon while they went for lunch. In the dining hall was only the duo and Demon.

"Ah thought I'd be dining alone boys, NeoDevimon and Lady Devimon and work off their punishments"

They both sat down at the table. Vamde had blood brought to him. As he drank it he shuddered. Once it used to taste sweet, now it tasted sour. 

He was on Earth he remembered his words "Ah Darkness the perfect cloak for my evil, ideal conditions for producing fear, human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it."

_He had stopped his carriage not long after that and drank his fill from a young woman. _

"Lord Demon" he said.

"Yes"

"There is a slave in the dungeons by the name of Cat, she has talent and I was wondering if I could use her to our advantage so new programs can be made for your advantage in the long run"

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir"

"I see"

"Would I be able to work with her after she has finished her shift?"

"I shouldn't see why not"

"Thank you sir"

After Demon had left Vamdemon took some food with him to the slaves on work.

"Here you all go"

They all wolfed it down fast and rested for a short while.

"Cat you have been given permission to work with me on the programming"

"He fell for it?"

"Like a charm!" he grinned. "I'll tell you exactly what I need when we go later"

"Ok"

They continued to work for the rest of the day. Vamdemon began to think again about plans. Demon must be planning something big…but where was he going to invade? Earth? The rest of the Digital World? He'd be eternally damned if he was going to let him invade anywhere else. He also remembered how his plans had formed when going to Earth

He was sat in his castle with a book on his desk with 10 cards at the side of him. They were the Digimon Key Cards, in the correct combination her could go to Earth and search for the eighth Digidestined child, the one destined to pull the plug on his plans. He had carefully planned ahead to how he was going to find him when there. He had sent Gatomon out to find some strong mercenaries for the mission. He had Demidevimon find some minions and have them trained by Nanimon. It wasn't long before he found how to use the cards and in which order. It was luck how he stumbled across the empty castle with the stone key lock and gate. He had heard that Piedmon had run the balance watches out of it when stealing the Crests but failed to get the Digitama's and digivices thanks to the meddling fool Gennai. Still he could gloat as he was going to do something Piedmon never had…go to Earth. 

"I was such a stupid idiot believing in what I did!" Vamdemon thought. 

He had gone to Earth and the rest was history.

Soon it was time to finish. After taking all the slaves back to their cells seeing to that they were fed their disgusting looking food. Vamdemon went and joined the others in the dining room.

"Everything is seen to sir"

He sat at the table and took some food and ate silently. NeoDevimon gave him a look of pure hate. Vamde didn't care. 

~Soon I'll be out of here~

LadyDevimon stroked Neo's pale face and smiled.

"Oh please I'm going to throw up!" exclaimed Vamdemon

The whole concept of love to Vamde was ridiculous even though he knew he would have to accept it in his new life.

"Find it funny Vamdemon?" asked NeoDevi

"Yes…and makes me want to puke"

"A mon with attitude" said Demon  "You have a rare talent Vamdemon"

"A rare talent for getting on my nerves" replied Neo.

"I hope that wasn't said in a way that it's a challenge NeoDevimon"

"I'd never do that boss," he answered.

"See that you don't then you are dismissed from the room"

NeoDevimon got up as did LadyDevimon. They both left the room.

"I apologise Lord Demon," said Vamde.

"For what?" he asked. "For a little comment that I was thinking. There is no need to apologise. They both ought to know better."

Vamdemon finished the rest of his meal in silence. 

"Excuse me but I have to see Cat we're starting on the program stuff today"

"Ah ok…when it comes to using the programs it's easy but writing them is more complicated. I know only a few programs of the simple kind"

"Such as deleting?"

"Yes that's the easy one"

"I'll learn how to do them one day"

With that Vamdemon left the table and went down to the cells. He went to Cat's and took her to a room with computer equipment.

"Right what we need are 3 programs. One for disrupting the energy grid. One to stop me having to drink blood and one to try and bring deleted Digimon back."

"Hmm…a good ol virus for the energy grid…the drink blood one should be easy enough, the deleted Digimon one though could cause problems…does Lord Demon know about how programs work?"

"He knows about simple ones"

"That's fine…now then let me begin."

Cat typed away for a few hours. It was getting close to midnight when she had finished the virus and blood ones.

"That's the first 2 done" she yawned. "I don't know how long the last one will take"

"Start on it tomorrow. Here copy those 2 onto these discs then I'll take you back to your room so you can sleep"

She copied the programs over to the discs and then got up. He took her back to the cells where she settled down into her normal place.

"Thank you again Cat"

"No problem sir glad I can help" 

Even though it was dark he saw a twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes.

~ What is this feeling when I look at her eyes…no way I can't be in love…I only manipulate people with my looks…but I've never fell in love…darn ~

He hurriedly left the room and locked it. He went down to his room where he found IceDevimon waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Technical hitches…I have the first 2 programs but the download deleted mon is going to be a pain"

"Ok…anyhow I've come to warn you this time…I've overhead LadyDevimon talking with NeoDevimon over how they are going to get rid of you"

"That comes as no surprise to me…come on in and we'll talk about it"

They both entered the quarters and sat down.

"Tomorrow Neo is going to challenge you for your placing in the army…"

"A fight?…Hasn't he learnt anything from what Demon said about if it happened again?"

"Obviously not…anyhow I suggest you arm yourself with some kind of weapon"

"Hmm guess I'll have to visit the armoury tonight as well as Demon's room since I am in need of a map of this place"

"Right then I'll go to Demon's room and swipe a map while you check out the armoury"

"Fine"

IceDevimon left the room and swept down the corridor to Demon's room.

Vamdemon yawned. He was tired but he had to do this tonight. He went to the bookcase and opened it with Incantem Open. The corridor was dark. Vamde lit a candle and put it in a holder. It gave enough light so Vamde could see where he was going. He hurried down to the far end of the gloomy passage. He got to the far end and spoke the charm but it didn't open.

"What the? Why won't it open?"

He took his glove off and rubbed it over the stonework. Each one rugged until around the centre he found a smooth one.

"Ah"

He pushed it and the door slipped sidewards allowing him to enter.

"She could have told me"

He went inside and put the candle on a table in the middle. It illuminated the room enough for Vamdemon to see what he was doing. He took a couple of knives and other weapons that could be hidden in his garments. He picked the candle back up and went back to his room.

All the doorways closed behind him. He had been back a few moments when IceDevimon returned.

"Here's the map…Demon returned just as the passage closed behind me!"

"Do you think he saw it close?"

"Don't know…"

"Could be a problem…if he did that is…it's going to have to be Friday night when we make our move"

"2 days time you gonna be ready"

"I'm going to have to be"

Vamde took the map rooted his plans out and placed the weapons on the table.

"That's just small stuff…now let me get looking at this map."

He scanned the map and found what he wanted.

"The 2nd way to the power grid is down by the 5 tunnel"

"That's why I've never found it before. We aint allowed down it!"

"I see…well we know where it is the normal way now just in cases."

He scanned the map again and saw the kitchen, Demon's room, Neo, Ice and Lady Devimon's rooms.

"Right…we have enough people to put glitches in the works…tomorrow I'm installing the virus in the systems…Friday will be Demon's last day!"

"Supposing NeoDevimon doesn't get through with you first"

"I doubt Demon would approve of him deleting you"

"hmm…anyhow I'm sorry IceDevimon but I must ask you to go I need to get some rest"

"Ok no problem."

IceDevimon left Vamde's room and went down to his own. Vamdemon wrote a few notes on the plans and put a few x's on the map. He hid the weapons he had taken as well as the plans. He collapsed into his bed and fell asleep. He dreamt of his success against Demon…if only it would come true…he couldn't be certain that they'd win! 

When next morning did come he was surprised how early it was when he awoke. He wasn't the only one awake early. NeoDevimon was along with LadyDevimon.

"You sure you want to go through with it Neo? You do remember what Lord Demon said" she asked.

"I don't care what he says, vampire boy is going down!" he answered. "He's been here a few days and look where he is, I've been here years I deserve his position!"

"That's true but we don't want you deleted to we?"

"I won't be my sweet"

Vamde was the first out of his room. He trudged down the corridor to the dining room. He sat down and yawned.

"You're up early" came a voice.

"Oh Lord Demon…sorry did I disturb you?"

"No Vamdemon you didn't, I've done a stock check of my items and am finding things are going missing"

"Really? But how?"

"I don't know but I hope you can find out for me"

"I'll do what I can sir"

"I'm sure you will dear boy…breakfast will be here soon"

He sat himself in his head chair and waited quietly. Vamde felt slightly awkward in his presence alone. Soon though IceDevimon entered followed by Neo and Lady Devimon.

"Lord Demon sir"

"Sit"

Soon the food was brought in by Bakemon. Vamde didn't eat much that breakfast he had his mind set on too many things.

"Not hungry Vamdemon?" asked IceDevimon.

"No I feel a little ill this morning"

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Demon.

"Because it isn't much to worry about, I may need to intake more blood"

Demon ordered blood to be fetched. Vamdemon drunk it but he found it hard to swallow. He finished the goblet off and put it down. 

"Better?"

"A little"

"Good"

They finished their food and then went to get the slaves up. Everyone assembled in the courtyard as normal. Demon appeared on the balcony.

"Tomorrow night we start the invasion of the Digital World…then we will take the Real World"

The slaves cheered at the news even though they didn't mean it they knew they'd be fighting.

"Now NeoDevimon I wish for you to stay here while myself, IceDevimon and Vamdemon go to the Digital World to take it!"

"Why should I stay while those 2 go?…Vampire boy has only been here a few days and he's taking a position that should rightfully be mine! I know the law of this place says that I can fight for a position in the army…I want to fight him!"

Demon's eyes narrowed at NeoDevimon.

"Vamdemon he is right…it is a law…he's challenged you for your position in the army. Should you not accept he automatically takes your place," said Demon

"I'll accept it…and I'll beat him!"

"Over confidence will be your downfall" said Neo

"Maybe…but not today"

Neo lunged at Vamdemon who moved slickly aside. He lunged again this time Vamde went head on grasping his arm and swinging him away. Neo growled at Vamde and gave a look of intense loathing. Vamde gave his sly grin.

~He's going to lunged but stop half way, jump and go for a boot to the face~

As he predicted, from reading Neo's thoughts, Neo did what he'd been thinking only Vamdemon grabbed Neo's foot swung him and gave him a hefty fist in the face.

"Bastard!"

"Didn't like it Neo?"

"I'll show you!"

He punched Vamde in the gut making him double back a few paces. Vamde showed no pain as he battled on countering, fighting and taking some hits. Vamde soon however knew he was tiring and the battle would have to finish soon.

"Getting tired Vamde? Give up now and I won't destroy you"

"I won't quit to you!"

Vamde went in and hit in with a flying kick followed up by numerous punches to Neo's chest. Neo crumpled on the floor gasping for air.

"Do you quit?"

"No"

"Then you're a fool NeoDevimon…I have the upper advantage…I could kill you now" he looked up at where Demon was watching then looked back at Neo… "But I'm not going to…it wouldn't be productive to the Masters Plans…I knew I wasn't beaten but I can tell you do know that you are"

Demon grinned and nodded knowing how far his henchmon could go.

"Vamdemon is the winner…NeoDevimon you shall be punished after the days duties have been performed…failure to show will mean death understand"

"Yes sir"

Vamdemon held his hand out to Neo to help him up but Neo knocked it away.

"I'll get you back for this mark my words"

"Idle threats NeoDevimon…I'll just whoop you silly again"

Vamdemon turned from NeoDevimon and started walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me Vamdemon!"

"I just did," replied the vampire. He went to IceDevimon and gave a small grin.

"Duties as normal today, it is break day tomorrow ready for the invasion, Vamdemon before you go to duties I wish to speak with you"

"Yes sir"

"That is all"

When the others had gone to their duties. Demon came down from his balcony. 

"Vamdemon I must say I am most annoyed at NeoDevimon for this mornings misunderstandings"

"He's had it in for me since I first came here Lord Demon…it isn't a problem,"

"He made it a problem Vamdemon…as a measure of revenge I offer you the chance to choose his punishment"

"Hmm…well he hates me now," he stated. "If I choose his punishment he'll really loathe me…I think it's best if you decide Lord Demon"

"Very well"

"Um one more thing sir…can I take a laptop to my duties to try and get 1 last program to work?"

"Yes,"

Demon went back up to his balcony and went inside leaving Vamdemon alone in the courtyard. Vamde walked off to his room where he picked up the 2 discs and a blank one, he then headed down to the room where he had worked with Cat and took one of the laptops. He then went to the power room.

"Hey Vamdemon you ok?" asked Cat

"Yeah I'll be fine when I've been rested"

"I assume you have the laptop for the program?"

"Yep you ready to try it since we have to do it tomorrow?" he asked.  "I'm heading tonight to infect the main system."

"Let me have another go I'm more awake than I was that late"

She sat and took the laptop and started typing away. By lunchtime she grinned.

"I believe it is done," she said in glee.

"Good work Cat we need to test it"

"Delete me and try it," she replied.

"I couldn't do that!" he exclaimed. "What happens if something is wrong?"

"I trust in my skills that it's right go on delete me"

"Hmm…the only way I can do it is by Nightmare Claw you may feel some slight discomfort…good luck…Nightmare Claw"

It hit and her face showed pain.

"Sorry…"

She was deleted rather quickly.

"Now to quickly test it…"

He typed into the computer and opened up the program. After a few moments it began to flash blue. A lot of 0's and 1's flashed on the screen. 

"Come on…come on…."

Then from the screen came a second blue flash. Stood in the room was Cat.

"It worked!" he exclaimed. 

"Of course it did…I made it!"

He hugged Cat.

"Watch the fur you're gonna rub it off me"

"Sorry" he smiled

He gazed into her eyes and gave a small smile. She gazed back and smiled sweetly.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed IceDevimon.

"I better get back to work" she said.

Vamde and IceDevi went for food. They sat in the Dining Room alone.

"Rest must still be working…so what's this with you and Cat then Vamdemon?"

Vamde blushed and replied "Err…"

"You lost for words first time for everything!"

"Quite"

"That was a good battle to watch this morning"

"Not a good one to be in with what is about to happen"

"True…but practice makes perfect right?"

Vamde had a thought

"Keep at it Salamon the more you do the quicker you'll digivolve to Champion! Practice makes perfect!" 

_Salamon was training with Nanimon. A few days after this training she did digivolve to Gatomon._

"Vamdemon?"

"Huh oh sorry went away in la la land"

"You ok?"

"Bit tired from this morning"

"You should go to your room…I can tell Lord Demon"

"Yeah ok…you gonna be ok for the rest of the day?"

"I'll be fine I'll go and tell Lord Demon now"

IceDevimon went out of the dining room at the same time as Vamde. Vamde went to his room and laid on his bed. He fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon. He was awoke with a knock at the door. 

"Vamdemon you in there?"

It was Demon.

"Yes sir please come in"

Vamdemon sat up as Demon came in.

"You ok?"

"I've felt better…guess I overdid it this morning"

"You may have Vamdemon…I came to check if the final program was completed"

"Yes it was sir…not had chance to test it yet but it'll be fine I'm sure"

"Good…oh and I've had a request from the Cat girl…she wants to know if you're ok…she seems to have taken a shine to you, she wants to know if she can visit"

"It is fine by me sir"

"Bitten by the love bug?"

"Not really…"

"You can't lie to me Vamdemon I know I've seen NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon too many times to know…I'll have her brought in then…will you be eating?"

"If possible"

"I'll have IceDevimon fetch it down to you"

He opened the door and let Cat in. She did a bow out of 'respect' for the duo. Demon left them alone.

"Are you ok? IceDevimon told me that you went ill"

"I'm fine now…just had a rest…look Cat…I don't know how to say this but i…i…love you"

Cat smiled and sat next to him on the bed. She put her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say it Vamdemon I know…you blush when I talked to you"

"I do?"

"Yea…and I love you too"

"I ask for your forgiveness but I'm not used to this love stuff…not since my younger days as an Ultimate when I fell in love with Gatomon…I so much wish I could see her to say I'm sorry"

"You'll have the chance tomorrow once you've beaten Demon"

"I hope I can do it"

"You will," she answered. "I have faith in you"

She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Besides if you don't do it…then we'll re-download you,"

"Yeah that's a thought…"

"You going to stay and dine with me?"

"May I?"

"Wouldn't have asked if you couldn't"

"Yeah then"

Very soon IceDevimon brought food down for Vamdemon.

"You feeling ok Vamdemon?"

"Yep"

"Good…all ready?"

"Just about…you staying to dine with us?"

"No I've eaten already I'm going to prepare myself ready for tomorrow…what time we doin?"

"First thing when we're in the courtyard"

"Okies…I'll see you then…good luck"

"Thanks"

IceDevimon left Cat and Vamde alone. The duo ate and talked about their pasts. Cat revealed herself as a hybrid mon by the name of Helixmon.

"A Hybrid? They are a very rare type of Digimon"

"That's possibly is the only reason Demon didn't delete me!"

"That and he isn't totally stupid"

Cat laughed at this reply. "But stupid enough not to know what's happening about his back"

"So true"

It was late when Cat was taken back to her room. Vamdemon donned his cloak and swept silently out of his room. He took with him the virus disc and went down the 3rd tunnel to the power storage. Checking that the coast was clear he swept into the room. He put the disc in the system and entered a code. The disc booted up and Vamdemon copied the info onto the system. Very soon it had spread to the mainframe. At this point Vamde took the disc and shut it down again. The virus continued to spread and delete anything in its way. Vamdemon went back to his room. He took his laptop and sat at his desk. He inserted the download disc and typed away. On screen came Lilithmon.

"Vamdemon," she said surprised.

"Yep…tomorrow we'll be fetching you back from limbo"

"You got a program?"

"I didn't no…a Helixmon did"

"Cat?"

"Yeah…you knew she was a Helixmon?"

"Kinda had a guess…so you're challenging Demon for his role tomorrow?" she asked

"Not for his role…I'm going back to the Digital World…I'm freeing everyone here"

"Good luck then!"

"We'll bring you back before I do…um…"

"What is it Vamdemon?"

"While being in limbo have you seen a Wizardmon?"

"Yes…the same one that you deleted and I've seen Phantomon"

"Um can you give them a message…they'll be undeleted tomorrow…I have to much to say to Wizardmon…how sorry I am"

"I've already heard of your change Vamdemon" came the Wizards Voice from the limbo.

"Wizardmon?"

"Yes it is me…I have a lot to say to you as well…"

"I shall hear it when Demon is gone and the slaves here are free"

"You think you're going to beat him?"

"I don't think Wizardmon. I know I will, but I do need to ask for your help before we talk"

"How do I know I can trust you after everything that happened"

"Wizardmon" he sighed wearily. "You have my word…I have never broken a promise have I?"

"No"

"The I promise you that you can trust me!"

"Very well I'll help, Phantomon will too he is still loyal to you"

"Thank You I shall see you soon"

"I need to go and get weaponry and then go to sleep otherwise it won't happen…one more thing…Demon is planning to take over the Digital World if we don't win"

"Then we better win then!"

With that she went. Vamdemon closed the laptop and went down to the weaponry. He got hand-held weapons and making sure the coast was clear handed them to the slaves he could trust. They hid them in their clothing. He told them of it was going to be tomorrow. All of them had worried expressions on their faces but agreed to carry on. Vamdemon decided to go down to Demon's room in the passage and see if he could hear anything.

"Very soon it will be complete…Vamdemon, IceDevimon and LadyDevimon are my pawns NeoDevimon"

"It seems to be working well sir…I just regret I almost cost you the plan"

"It doesn't matter NeoDevimon, with Vamdemon's reputation it will be believed that he cost so many Digimon their lives and I can just walk scot free straight on in and claim the Digital World while they hunt him"

"So you're getting him to do all the work for you?"

"Precisley NeoDevimon and as for IceDevimon and LadyDevimon dispose of them as you wish when we are finished"

"I'll enjoy taking IceDevimon out…but why LadyDevimon?"

"Because she knew Vamdemon many years ago when she was a BlackGatomon I know very well she worked for him…anything even slightly related to him must go am I understood?"

"Yes Lord Demon but you know my feelings for her"

"Your first loyalties must be to me and not to her!" he exclaimed.

"Yes sir as you wish is that all?"

"No I warned everyone that challenges at this stage are not acceptable you will be punished"

Vamdemon decided he had heard enough at this point and recorded a large stint of what had been said on his computer.

"Wonder what LadyDevimon will say when she hears this?" he thought.

He set off back to his room as he walked up the corridor he heard screams of pain coming from Demons room. He knew NeoDevimon was paying a heavy and painful price for disobeying an order.

"Bet he wishes I had deleted him"

Vamdemon slipped off to IceDevimon's room and played what he had heard back.

"Well we'll show him tomorrow…but what you going to do about LadyDevimon?"

"I can't exactly walk down there now and tell her but I can play it on the speakers tomorrow before we fight"

"Yea"

"Oh when I left the tunnels NeoDevimon was being punished."

"Ouch…he maybe in no condition to fight tomorrow"

"Is his regim that bad?"

"Yes and I should know! I've been on the wrong end of his punishment regim…very painful…he can use spells as well as normal Digimon attacks as you have seen when he deleted Lilithmon"

Vamdemon gave an involuntary shudder. 

"Dare I ask what he does?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…," he trailed off his face consorted with various emotions.

Vamdemon could relate to what he was feeling. He had seen Gatomons face with the same mixed emotions from when he punished her.

"It's ok, he won't get chance to hurt anyone else if I get my way," he replied. "I'm going back to my room to get some sleep"

"Night"

"I'll wont be present at first but you'll know the signal when it arrives night"

He left IceDevimons room and went back to his own. He didn't bother lighting the candles. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. 

He slept for the entire night and was awoke by the wake up call from NeoDevimon. Vamdemon opened the door. NeoDevimon looked injured. His arm was in a sling and he had difficulty breathing.

"NeoDevimon…you ok?"

"How do I look? Do I look ok?"

"Sorry…um…how do I say this…LadyDevimon"

"What about her?"

"What Demon said last night"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I just do…what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me guess Demon asked you to ask me? Well you can tell him me that his plan will continue"

"Bull I can tell that you aint going to follow his plan to kill her and I won't let you kill her…I cost her so much of her life I'm going to make sure she has a good life and I know she wants to spend it with you."

"Yea well…I can't disobey an order"

"You can…you can stop Demon from having her deleted"

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Because I haven't been working for Demon as such" here replied as he booted up his laptop

He showed Neo the plans.

"There you go now do you believe me?"  
"You've orchestrated all of this without Demon knowing?"

"Yes all is set just about when everyone is in the yard that's when we start…what you say…if we win you two turtle doves can go and get on with your lives"

"And if we lose?"

"Then we're dead…but LadyDevimon will be if she doesn't fight…I don't want her to die and I know you don't"

"Damn it Vamdemon!"

"Where is LadyDevimon"

"Waking the others up"

"Get her here fast and I'll explain everything…ok?"

"Ok but if you double cross us I swear…"

"Go"

NeoDevimon fetched LadyDevimon back to Vamdemons room. Vamdemon played what he had heard last night to her.

"So he wants me out of the way as well…what you going to do then NeoDevimon?"

"We're going along with a plan Vamdemon has done"

"Why should I trust him?"

"Because he is to save your life so we can stay together alive!"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"So I can atone for being a complete bastard LadyDevimon, you deserve better than I did and I am determind to make sure you live"

He explained everything to them.

"Thank you for your co-operation…oh NeoDevimon use a mixture of healing herbs A and C on your wounds it'll sting but will heal them faster than normal, I shall see you later oh and the system is infected with a nasty lil computer virus"

"Ah so that is why it isn't booting this morning…Demon is really annoyed he can't gain access to his plans"

"Keep it quiet until its time, most of the slaves know just direct your normal groups to fight against him."

"Ok…what you gonna do about IceDevimon?"

"He knows already I haven't done everything on my own"

"Right becareful when the time comes you have our support"

"Thank you"

Vamdemon picked everything up that he was going to need. He swept off down the corridor towards the control room. He entered it and found Demon there.

"Vamdemon what are you doing here?"

"Oh Lord Demon sir um NeoDevimon told me there was a problem so I've brought my computer to see if I can fix whatever the problem is that is if you don't mind me doing so"

"I need it up and running soon, some moron has infected it with a virus by the looks of things. I am not happy about it someone will pay dearly"

"I'll try and get an antidote program to it"

Vamdemon sat down and typed away. He knew a fair amount how to use various programs. Demon watched him then took a time check. 

"Keep working at it Vamdemon I must go to the court yard and explain everything for tomorrow I will brief you later."

"Yes sir"

Demon left Vamdemon alone who then grinned.

"Oh you are so in for a surprise."

Vamdemon uploaded the download program. 

"We're all set…Lilithmon when I've downloaded you appear at the courtyard and distract Demon while I make it to his balcony"

"Very well…good luck."

Vamdemon typed away and like with when he brought Cat back Lilithmon appeared from the screen.

"Ah that is so much better, the others are waiting for you to bring them back through"

"My next task is to bring them back through, go and make that diversion I'll be there shortly"

Lilithmon slipped off as Vamdemon continued to type next was Program Download Data: WIZARDMON. The lil wizard's data came up on screen. Very soon he was standing very much alive in the room. He turned around to Vamdemon and gave a glare. Vamdemon looked back at him with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Wizardmon i…."

He was given a slap across the face.

"That is all that is to be said" replied the Wizard. "If Lilithmon is to be believed then we need to be on the same side even though I don't want to be"

"As you know I've never broken a promise to anyone, so I promise I have changed and when this whole affair is finished with you can go and lead your life how you wish without my shadow looming over you"

"True you never have broken a promise but words mean nothing to me anymore, after all the time I've spent in limbo I watched Digimon enter and leave some driven to insanity, some lucky enough to find a way out of the limbo"

At that point he was refering to Etemon.

"However I shall take those words and hold you to them…now are you fetching the others back or not?"

Vamdemon's next command was to fetch Phantomon back, then PicoDevimon.

"Now we are ready lets go and get the party started."

The quad left the room. Vamdemon taking everything he needed with him. They managed to reach Demon's room with no problem. They heard him making his normal speech and how he was going to take the Digital World.

"Not quite Demon" said a female voice.

"Who dares?"  
"Me Demon…"

"Lilithmon" he spat. "But how is that possible"

"That is possible through the final program that Cat made" said Vamdemon coming onto the balcony.

"Treacherous swine"

"When you said on the first day I arrived here that is your first lesson never forget it, when you slapped me on the face…I have news for you I never forget when it comes to revenge"

He punched Demon square in the face. Demon jumped from the balcony.

"Seize him" he yelled to his corps.

Not one of them even flinched.

"I said Seize him"

"No" came the reply from IceDevimon.

"What he said," said Neo and LadyDevimon.

"I will deal with you 3 in moments…first I will delete Vamdemon"

"No you won't," said Cat. "Cause I won't let you"

"Neither will we" came the voice of the rest of Vamdemon's group who came out onto the balcony.

Another slave piped up "And you'll have to go through every slave to do it"

"Fine if I have to do that I will…now Vamdemon come and fight me if you have the guts"

"I have the guts and I will fight you"

"Not without us you don't…Demon is going down now!" exclaimed Cat.

"Very well…I'll take you all on and I will destroy you all"

He fired at Vamdemon who jumped from the balcony down to the ground.

"I gave you all the possibilities to become a good servant to me"

"Yeah well I wasn't going there a 2nd time!"

"feh…say goodbye to your little friends then Vamdemon"

He sent one of his notorious fire balls right at the Vampire. It hit him square in the chest. Vamde grimaced from it but it didn't shake him as it could.

"Enjoy that?"

"Just the warm up eh?" he replied coolly. "Grisly Wing"

Vamdemon sent a wave of his bats at Demon. His power fully restored.

"Boo yea!" exclaimed Cat. "Ok everyone lets do it…Dragon Helix (not the same one that Sakuyamon uses)" 

A blue dragon rose into the air around Cat it growled and sent a blue blast at the Demon Lord.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he called as both blasts hit together.

"SkullSatmon, MarineDevimon attack them!"

The last 2 minions of Demon arose.

"We'll deal with them Vamdemon" said Ice, Neo and LadyDevimon.

"No you don't" said one of the other slaves. "We'll do that all you more powerful Digimon focus on Demon"

The slaves attacked the 2 ultimates. With the immense numbers of slaves it didn't take long before they were deleted.

"No way!" exclaimed Demon as he took another shot from Cat. "Damn you all the way to Digihell"

"I think we're already there Demon," replied Vamdemon clutching his side after being hit by a loose shot from Demon.

Demon muttered a spell under his breath. A red blaze of light came forth and charged at Vamdemon. It hit him dead centre.

The scream that was emitted was a long painful one. When the smoke had cleared from the impact Vamdemon was laid on the floor, his breathing very shallow.

"Vamdemon" called Cat. 

Lilithmon walked over to him and felt for a pulse.

"He is very weak…whatever that spell was it was effective"

"Ha…very soon he will die…that spell was to cause a slow painful death…"

"That would be no problem we can bring him back"

"With that little program you did…ha not likely…evil inferno."

The fire attack hit the laptop destroying it along with the program.

"He will now be brought back…he cannot be saved"

"He will be saved!" she exclaimed. "Enchanted Dragon"

A transparant red dragon appeared this time. It stood a full 8 feet high completely towering over Demon.

"Undo that spell or I'll delete you now"

"The delete me it won't save your lover boy"

"Cat go and see to him, do what you can…I'll keep Demon at bay," said IceDevimon.

"But you're only a champion digimon…"

"It doesn't matter…we both know Vamdemon has the power to do it…but we need him awake at least"

IceDevimon moved in front of Cat. Cat then ran over to Vamdemon and held him in her arms. 

"Damn it you can't die…you promised to stop him…you never broke a promise before!"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Cat…I don't know if I will make it or not," he replied.

"You will make it you silly git…you'd better!"

Vamdemon gave a small smile.

"I'll try"

"Focus on getting up and muster everything for one last attack…"

Her sentence as cut short by IceDevimon pummling into the wall beside them.

"That was easy…now to finish you off once and for all Vamdemon" 

He began to mutter the spell once again.

"Come on Vamde focus because if that hits again then you're toast"

Vamdemon closed his eyes and focused deep inside of himself. He could hear Demon muttering the spell still. He could hear his inner voice edging him to focus.

"I can do this…I have to…otherwise the Digital World will be invaded and doubtlessly the Human world after it"

He heard the spell finish. 

"I can do this and…"

He came out of thought mode.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU DEMON" 

Vamdemon stood as he saw the beam coming straight at him. A purple field drew in front of Vamdemon. He moved Cat out of the way. The beam hit the field causing off sparks. Vamdemon flinched but stayed strong. He outstretched his right arm and using the last of his strength that he could muster sent the spell back at Demon.

Demon started to run. The spell was too quick and it stuck him in the back. His screamed in fury, he too like Vamdemon before him fell to the ground. He shuddered as if been touched by ice.

"It's over Demon" Vamdemon said collapsing back into Cat's arms. "I beat you" 

"It seems I have been bested by you twice now…" he shook his head disappointedly. "I find it difficult to believe that an ultimate beat me"

"You put up a fight Demon…but there was too much at stake for me to quit…"

"You will not see my like again," whispered Demon. "Goodbye"

He went silent. He breathed for a few more minutes as the onlookers watched silently. With a last painful breath he deleted. Vamdemon was exhausted. His face showing it, his normal handsome features all bearing pain. His eyeslids were drooping. 

"Come one lets get him to the infirmary where he can sleep and we can tend to his wounds. Someone carry IceDevimon please"

Lilithmon helped Cat to carry Vamdemon to the infirmary. Vamdemon had blacked out…Cat and Wizardmon worked tirelessly to heal Vamdemon's wounds. Lilithmon saw to IceDevimon who came around not long after being transfured.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Very tired…he used up so much of his essence that I'm not sure if he's going to survive," replied Cat. "I don't know if he has enough will to continue"

"He risked so much to free everyone…it isn't right that he should die!" exclaimed IceDevimon

"Sadly it may happen…as much as we don't want him to" answered Lilithmon. 

A shimmer was in the corner of the room. It caught Cat's eye.

"What is that?" she asked pointing.

"I don't know," replied IceDevimon.

The shimmer grew larger. With a flash of light it turned into a copy of Vamdemon but transparent.

"Has he died?"

"No he is still alive only just," whispered Cat replying to the image. "Who are you?"

"I am Vamdemon," it replied. "Or should I say his spirit"

"His spirit?…oh his soul?"

"No I am not his soul as such…he is still tainted with evil so he cannot have a soul as such but he can have the next best thing…a spirit," the being replied. "I am his spirit, it is a gift from the Digigods they have seen what he has gone through, it was one of Vamdemon's last thoughts before passing out that he wished for a soul or a spirit so if he did go then he could be at peace"

"I see…then do you want to enter him just in cases?"

"Yes I shall…"

The spirit changed back to a shimmer and hovered over Vamdemon before diving into him. A few moments later Vamdemon opened his eyes.

"Ugh ok did anyone get that Monochromon that ran over me?"

"Vamdemon…you're alive"

"Yea silly course I am… I just had the weirdest dream…I got a spirit"

"You did get a spirit…it appears it saved your life"

Vamdemon sat up and blinked.

"Did we win?"

"Yea Demon is gone"

"And the slaves?"

"All of them waiting to be freed by you"

"Then lets not keep them waiting"

Vamdemon got out of bed and with a little assistance he walked back to the balcony of what used to be Demons room. The slaves stood silently watching.

"Demon is gone…you are free"

At that moment there was a huge cheer from all the crowd. The devil Digimon came onto the balcony with Vamdemon. 

"Go out and make your homes"

"Vamdemon…we have a problem," said Lady Devimon. "The Digital Gate hasn't opened"

"Huh? Can't we get back?"

"No…"

"Ah man…I never expected that…where does it normally open"

"Up on the cape"

"Then that is where I'm going"

"We're going with you," replied Lilithmon. 

"You have no need to you are all free"

"Yeah and you freed us…we have a debt to you" said a slave.

"No you don't own me anything…I owed the world and I paid my debt…go and lead your lives the way you want"

"Well we want to lead them in your service"

"Not as slaves you don't! If you are going to stay with me I shall pay you for your work"

"That works" he replied.

Vamdemon and the mob went to the cape. Out towards the horizon was a small speck of light.

"Isn't that strange" said Cat. "Only a single speck of light even though Demon is gone"

"It needs the belief of the mon here" came a booming voice. "I am Azulongmon The Digigods of the East"

Vamdemon looked worried at the sound of the God.

"Don't worry so much Vamdemon…I am sounding from the Digital World to thank you for what you did"

"I have been thanked with a spirit of my own…it has arrived already and it saved my life"

"We were unsure if you'd survive on your own, it was our gift to you for saving the Digital World…you finally did something good"

"I was wanting to return to the Digital World to finish atoning for my past crimes"

"I'm afraid access to the Digital World is impossible now…Demon was the only one who could open a gate."

"Then the people here are just about condemned to live here forever?"

"I'm afraid so…however I can bring about a change in the Dark Ocean"

"A change?"

The speck of light that had been seen on the horizon grew…from that speck the sun appeared in the sky. Vamdemon tried to draw his cape as he felt the sun touch his skin but he found he didn't need to. The warmth of its rays made him smile.

"Oh I forgot to mention one who has a spirit or a soul need not fear the light anymore."

"It feels strange feeling the sun for the first time in many years"

"You will get used to it…how about we give you one more change?"

"Huh?"

A golden light swept around Vamdemon. He felt a glow he had never felt before. He heard angelic voices laughing from a distance. He felt himself change.

The light slowly dispersed. Still stood where he had been before was Vamdemon but he now was wearing white robes similar to what Priest HolyAngemon (see V-Tamer) would wear. He also had 2 shining wings from his back. The mask he had worn for so long had gone. His face still had a hint of the blue he used to have. His face was perfect, no marks, no scars. His hair stayed the same as it did.

"You are now a vaccine Vamdemon"

"I am no longer a virus…I feel so different"

"You are worthy of being a vaccine lets hope you stay that way"

"I'll make sure of it sir," replied Cat.

"Ah the young Helixmon hybrid…you both will make great rulers of this place"

"I don't want to rule it," answered Vamdemon.

"Really? But what about all those wishing to follow you?"

"They can follow me but I don't want to rule this place…"

"But you need to Vamdemon…you need to keep this place running, you have the experience to do so!"

"I don't want to return to how I used to be"

"You won't Vamdemon," answered Azulongmon. "If you don't do it then what is the point fighting when you did?"

Vamdemon had no reply.

"Well?"

"Ok ok I'll do it…but the slightest hint of me changing back hammer me to oblivion!"

"No problem there" grinned Cat.

"Good now you are sorted I shall start you off with purifying the lands and water supply. You have a big job ahead of you I wish you luck"

Vamdemon didn't need luck he had a lot of people rallying around him. He kept his promise of paying his workers. Once the first supply of good food was in he made sure everyone got an equal share. Houses were build, the old slave quarters re-modeled to better accommodations for those who wished to say in the court. Some of the Datamon were able to build equipment to make the power supply be a permenant none-labour operation. All ran smoothly for the Ocean's rebuild. Everything that Vamdemon once hated he now enjoyed. The thing he best enjoyed was being with Cat. She had shown him so much that he has missed in his life. 

One evening they walked up to the west cape and stood watching the sun go down. The golden rays stretching across the waters.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yea like you" replied Vamdemon.

He gently kissed her.

"I never thought I could be so happy as I am" he said to her.  

"Me too"

The other head Digimon, consisting of Lilithmon, Neo, Ice, Pico, Lady Devimon and Wizardmon joined them up on the cape. The wind blew slightly and the waves lapped at the sand as they all stood watching the sun go down.

Epilogue:

Vamdemon made a great Leader and eventually was granted a full soul and a full pardon from the Digigods. If anyone was stupid enough to cross him there would still be a flash of the old Vamdemon but even that had become a very rare sight. A celebration was held on the day of Demon's demise and the day before it was a day of mourning for the ones lost at Demon's hands. The Digimon finally finished the rebuild and even had their own Primary Village. Life was good now that the Ocean had come From the Darkness.

End.


End file.
